Perseverancia
by Ai no yoake
Summary: Haru va a reencontrarse con Rin después de un año y la ansiedad de a poco se apodera de chico que solo nada estilo libre, mientras se encuentra recordando una promesa que el día que Rin partió ambos chicos te fic participa del reto del fandom de Free! Iwatobi Swim Club: "Personaje Favorito" del foro La Revolución de los Fandoms.


**Fandom:**Free! Iwatobi Swim Club.**  
****Personajes:**Haruka Nanase, Rin Matsuoka.**  
****Disclaimer:**Free! Iwatobi Swim Club y sus personajes son propiedad de Kyoji Oji y KyoAni.**  
****Advertencias:**Fluff, leve muy leve shonen ai.**  
****Palabras:** 3005**  
Resumen: **Haru va a reencontrarse con Rin después de un año y la ansiedad de a poco se apodera de chico que solo nada estilo libre, mientras se encuentra recordando una promesa que el día que Rin partió ambos chicos hicieron.**  
Note:**Este fic participa del reto _del fandom de Free! Iwatobi Swim Club: "Personaje Favorito" del foro La Revolución de los Fandoms._

* * *

_**Perseverancia.**_

Mientras estaba en la bañera Haruka tomó el teléfono celular, que había dejado a un costado para no tener que lamentar otro accidente. Revisó la última conversación que había tenido con Rin, allí en uno de los mensajes estaba la hora en que llegaría a Tokio. No quedaba mucho para que Rin volviera a Japón.

Sintió algo en la boca del estómago, era una molestia difusa y estaba más que claro que no era algo de lo que debía preocuparse, pero lo hacía sentirse incómodo. Haruka miró el reloj de su celular y con un suspiro pesado se levantó de la bañera. Se había quedado casi toda la mañana dentro del agua caliente de su bañera, como pocas veces hacía con lo ocupada que era su rutina diaria.

Salió del baño con una toalla sobre su hombros y el celular en su mano, para dirigirse a su habitación; se vistió y también preparó un pequeño bolso con ropa para unos cuantos días.

Eran vacaciones y volvería a Iwatobi. Nagisa llamó a Makoto y claro también a él para que se quedaran por unos días, ya que no tenían ningún examen pendiente y las clases en sus respectivas universidades habían finalizado.

El rubio con Makoto no tuvo _que_ hacerse rogar, el chico de ojos verdes iba a volver de todas formas para ver a su familia y claro visitar a sus amigos. Pero con Haru tuvo que tomarse su tiempo y toda la paciencia del mundo para lograr que de la boca del chico de ojos azules salieran las palabras que quería escuchar. Nagisa se consideraba una persona perseverante; y como rezaba el dicho _Persevera y triunfaras_ así fue, Haruka terminó aceptando pasar las vacaciones en Iwatobi. Aunque el chico de ojos rosas debía agradecerle a Makoto y a Rin, en especial este último, que lo ayudaron a convencer al chico de cabellos oscuros.

Haruka dejo el bolso al lado de la puerta de entrada de su pequeño departamento y volvió a mirar el reloj, el dolor en su estómago volvió a aparecer pero esta vez culpo al hambre y sin perder tiempo se dirigió a la cocina, al pasar por la mesa dejó allí su celular mientras preparaba su almuerzo.

Con su almuerzo preparado se sentó a la mesa. Los fines de semana y los miércoles, almorzaba en su casa con Makoto, sino Rin le hacía compañía por medio de su teléfono. Mientras comía sin ser totalmente consiente de lo que hacía, volvió a tomar su teléfono celular y buscó el chat de Rin.

Era casí una rutina para Haruka hablar con el pelirrojo, aunque claro todo por la determinación de Rin que siempre trataba de avivar la conversación, cuando las respuestas planas o monosilábicas de Haruka las estancaban, o las convertían en un interrogatorio donde el pelirrojo hacía las preguntas y el moreno contestaba.

Pero con el paso de las semanas las respuestas de Haru comenzaron a hacerse cada vez más ricas, y a veces si el destino lo permitía o los dioses estaban de buen humor era el chico de ojos azules el que comenzaba la conversación. Por eso ambos chicos habían acordado los horarios aunque no hubiera demasiada diferencia horaria, los dos tenían todo el día ocupado entre las prácticas de natación y el estudio.

Para Haruka que Rin haya vuelto a Australia no tuvo el mismo impacto que la primera vez, ya no sentía que él había hecho que el pelirrojo se fuera, ya no se sentía culpable y ya no estaban distanciado, claro si lo estaban había un océano de distancia entre los dos pero siempre estaban en contacto y para Haruka eso era reconfortante. Aunque no aliviaba del todo aquel sentimiento de pérdida, cuando se enteró que Rin volvería a dejarlo al principio se sintió igual que aquella vez pero la historia fue distinta, luego del viaje que hicieron juntos y todo lo que vivieron después, además de saber que Rin nunca se daría por vencido con él.

A la hora del almuerzo hablaban y se contaban como había estado su día hasta ese momento, pero hoy Haruka no recibió ningún mensaje, y la molestia en su estómago volvía a aparecer. Haruka releyó lo último que Rin le había comentado el día anterior, como esperando algo más.

**[RIN]:** Voy a volver a Japón por unas cuantas semanas.

**[RIN]:** Ya terminaron los torneos y estoy de VACACIONES!

**[HARUKA]:** ¿Cuándo vas a volver?

**[RIN]:** Cuando vas a volver… Eso piensas decirme… Pensé que estarías más emocionado.

**[RIN]: **Mañana a la tarde…

**[HARUKA]: **Por eso insististe tanto en que fuera a Iwatobi.

**[RIN]:** 4:30 Llega el vuelo

**[RIN]: **Me descubriste

**[HARUKA]:** Jaja... Entre Nagisa Makoto y tu no pararon hasta que les dijera que sí.

**[RIN]: **Siempre fue así contigo... Un cabezadura

**[HARUKA]:** Y tu un cabezahueca

**[HARUKA]:** Sólo me voy a quedar por este fin de semana en Iwatobi... No quiero incomodar a los padres de Makoto

**[RIN]:** Quédate en mi casa no vas a incomodarme

**[RIN]: **Va ser como en Australia _;_D

**[HARUKA]:** RIN!

**[RIN]:** Fuiste tu el que insistió en que durmieramos juntos

**[HARUKA]: **YA CÁLLATE!

**[RIN]: **JAJAJAJAJAJAJA

**[HARUKA]: **Me voy

**[RIN]: **No espera... Quiero que vayas al aeropuerto

**[RIN]: **A recibirme

**[HARUKA]:** Nunca cambias c:

**[RIN]: **Sabes que sería divertido…

**[RIN]: **Que fueras a recibirme con un cartel de bienvenida

**[HARUKA]: **No voy hacer eso

**[HARUKA]:** Es estúpido

**[RIN]: **Tu eres estúpido... Tu amigo se va al extranjero a estudiar y no eres capaz de ir a recibirlo como debe ser recibida una persona.

**[HARUKA]:** Voy a ir al aeropuerto pero no voy a hacer un estúpido cartel… Esto no es una película

**[HARUKA]:** Y sólo te fuiste por 6 meses

**[HARUKA]:** Y hablamos todos los días no como cuando desapareciste cuando éramos chicos

**[RIN]: **Está bien esté bien no te pongas así… Si no quieres hacerlo no lo hagas no me voy a enojar

**[RIN]:** Nos vemos mañana tengo que terminar de arreglar todo… Byeee

**[HARUKA]:** Rin

**[RIN]:** Te extraño

**[RIN]:** Los extraño a todos

**[RIN]:** Ah lo olvidaba gate 78

**[RIN]: **Nos vemos mañana

Haruka terminó de leer toda la conversación con una pequeña sonrisa y volvió la vista a su plato de comida, no lo podía terminar esa molestia le había quitado el apetito. Se sorprendió al verse frente a un plato de caballa y no poder terminarlo, automáticamente se llevó la mano a la frente, quizás era gripe y tenía fiebre, pero su temperatura estaba normal. Intentó dar un bocado más a su comida pero sentía que si comía una sola migaja más explotaría. Terminó por llevar todo al fregadero para limpiar y dejar todo ordenado. Esa misma tarde partiría hacía Iwatobi.

Luego de dejar todo limpió en la cocina tomó su celular y revisó los datos del clima en Iwatobi para esos días, iba hacer frio. Sin querer miró la hora y también el bolso que estaba junto a la puerta, y aquella molestia volvió hacer acto de presencia en el cuerpo de Haruka. Faltaban un par de horas para que llegara el avión de Rin y el chico de ojos azules no sabía qué hacer para matar el tiempo, prendió su televisor y pasó los canales con el control remoto hasta haberlos visto a todos.

Bostezó con aburrimiento al repasar en su mente todos los quehaceres diarios hechos y con tiempo de sobra para su partida al aeropuerto ¿Qué haría? No podía entender como el tiempo podía pasar tan lento. No tenía nada para hacer, no había nada que ver en la televisión. Dejando el televisor como ruido de fondo se acercó hasta la pequeña mesa y tomó su celular y le mandó un mensaje a Makoto, que ya se encontraba en Iwatobi, comentándole que se quedaría en la casa de Rin.

Y de repente a su mente no se le pudo ocurrir la mejor idea para matar el tiempo, hacer el cartel de bienvenida para el pelirrojo. Era lo más estúpido que se le había ocurrido, el sólo hecho de pensarlo para Haruka ya era tonto. Pero de todas formas el chico de cabello oscuro fue a buscar un hoja en blanco y algo con lo que poder escribir luego volvió a la mesa y tratando de que su caligrafía sea la más bonita y prolija posible con un bolígrafo magenta escribió _«Bienvenido Matsuoka Rin» _

Miró el reloj por última vez y decidió partir todavía quedaba una hora y media, pero a veces los vuelos se adelantaban, pensó mientras tomaba su bolso, su abrigo, y no se olvidaba de guardar el modesto cartel en uno de sus bolsillos para al fin emprender camino al aeropuerto.

Al abrir la puerta de su casa sintió el viento helado en su rostro, trató de esconderse bajo la bufanda a la vez que cerraba la puerta de su pequeño departamento. Cuando llegó a la calle levantó la vista y entre los edificios las nubes se podían ver bastante oscuras y amenazadoras, parecía que en cualquier instante se desataría una tormenta. Haruka dudó en volver a su casa para tomar su paraguas o seguir su camino, no tenía mucho viaje hasta el aeropuerto por lo que decidió seguir caminando.

Al pasar las puertas de entrada del aeropuerto se chocó con un mar de gente, algunos llegaban, otros se iban; familias que se reencontraban, otras se distanciaban. Y él se volvería a encontrar con Rin.

Se sintió abrumado, a pesar de haberse acostumbrado a la vida en Tokio. Todavía le seguía causando cierta incomodidad los lugares repletos de gente, donde se sentía como una hormiga en medio del hormiguero. Todo era tan distinto a Iwatobi, a donde quiera que se dirigiera era un extraño, ya había pasado un año y no conocía a sus vecinos de piso, tampoco como si su vida se fuese en conocer a sus vecinos, pero todo se sentía tan anónimo.

Haruka apretó la correa de su bolso y comenzó a caminar hasta llegar lo más cerca de la salida de la sala de desembarco del aeropuerto. Rin le había dicho que llegaría a las 4:30 de la tarde, todavía casi una hora, pero a veces los vuelos se adelantaban y Rin odiaba que lo hicieran esperar. Haruka se sentó, mirando hacía la puerta que decía desembarco, en una de las hileras de asientos que había en el aeropuerto y dejó su bolso al lado de el ocupando otro asiento más.

Y como ya había visto antes la gente que salía se abrazaba con los amigos o familiares que los iban a recibir y había muchas personas que sostenían carteles de bienvenida. Haruka pensaba como sería el reencuentro con Rin, seguro que le saltaría encima al verlo pensó el chico de pelo negro mientras sonreía.

Ya no había más gente que salía cargando sus valijas y que era recibida por sus seres queridos, o solo personas que con sus trajes y una pequeña valija llegan para hacer negocios o volvían de concretarlos, pero no le prestó mucha atención. Haruka sacó su celular y revisó la hora no habían pasado más de diez minutos y estaba aburrido, buscó en su bolsillo sus auriculares y encendió el reproductor de audio de su celular. Subió el volumen y el ruido del lugar se fue apagando hasta que solamente escuchaba sus pensamientos.

Haruka comenzó a recordar que en ese mismo lugar antes de partir a Australia Rin le había hecho una confesión, lo dijo así sin más y él no supo que responder. Rin se sonrió ante su gesto de desconcierto y confusión, mientras tomaba su bolso le dijo que cuando volviera quería escuchar su respuesta, lo abrazó y se fue.

Ya había pasado un año y Haruka había pensado en la respuesta que le daría. El día en que el pelirrojo se fue no puedo dormir pensado en lo que le había dicho, en la soledad de su nuevo hogar se sonrojó, pero era tan típico de Rin que siempre dejase su vida patas para arriba, que no entendía como es que lo seguía sorprendiendo.

Con el paso del tiempo y lo agitado que su día se volvía todo eso paso a un segundo plano, y al hablar con Rin ninguno de los dos trataba de meter el tema en la conversación diaria dejó de darle tanta importancia en sus pensamientos; así se le había pasado el año y en menos de un día el chico de ojos azules llegó a una resolución y allí estaba esperando a Rin para darle su respuesta.

Cuando quiso ver la hora se dio cuenta que ya faltaban quince minutos para que sean las cinco de la tarde. Se levantó de su asiento y miró hacía todos lados buscando una cabellera color magenta, pero no estaba y decidió dar una vuelta por las tiendas que estaban en la terminal.

A Haruka no le llevó más de quince minutos recorrer todas las tiendas que estaban allí dentro, parecía un pequeño centro comercial, y terminó comprando una revista de natación, sólo por el hecho de comprar algo. Con la revista en la mano se dirigió otra vez hacía donde se encontraba antes para esperar a Rin, al llegar a aquella zona vio que había varias personas esperando al igual que él, algunos parados y otros sentados, y Haruka volvió a sentarse en el mismo asiento en el que se había sentado y allí esperó media hora más y Rin no llegaba. Haruka estaba preocupado.

―Disculpe― Haruka se había dirigido al mostrador de información ―¿Sabe que sucede con el vuelo de Sidney a Tokyo que tuvo que aterrizar hace una hora?― Le preguntó a una mujer que estaba sentada detrás de una computadora.

―¿Sabe el número de vuelo?― Preguntó la mujer

―No

―Esta bien, en un segundo lo averiguo― La mujer tipió en la computadora ―Está esperando a que le den la orden para poder aterrizar, pero por las fuertes ráfagas de viento se ve dificultado.

―¿No sabe cuando va a poder aterrizar?― Preguntó el chico de pelo negro con su usual tranquilidad.

―Lo siento, no lo sabemos.

―Gracias de todos modos― Haruka suspiró y volvió sobre sus pasos.

Al llegar a la hilera de asientos vio que la mayoría estaban ocupados, y se sentó en uno de los pocos que estaban libres para automáticamente volver a abrir la revista y matar el tiempo.

No sabía cuanto tiempo había transcurrido pero ya había leído gran parte de la revista. Haruka había puesto especial interés en una nota de nuevos materiales y diseños de trajes de baño. La no hablaba de la poca resistencia hidrodinámica que tenían esas nuevos polímeros con los que se confeccionaban los trajes de baño profesionales, aunque tenía que ser sincero ninguno de los diseños presentados en la revista, le llamaron la atención.

Estaba ojeando las últimas páginas de la revista, totalmente aburrido cuando alguien se paró delante de él ―Cuanto tiempo, Haru― Conocía esa voz y como si de un resorte se tratara se levantó de su asiento y abrazó al pelirrojo. Haruka sonrió y apretó más al chico que estaba entre sus brazos.

―Wow, veo que me extrañaste― Rin correspondió al abrazo.

―Cállate― Haruka se separó del pelirrojo ―Y apresúrate que sino tendremos que dormir en el aeropuerto― El ojiazul había comenzado a caminar. Rin sonrió, Haruka no había cambiado nada.

De camino a la estación de trenes, Haruka se llevó las manos a los bolsillos y notó que tenía un papel y se acordó ―Ten― Le tendió el papel a Rin, al desplegarlo se sorprendió al ver que era su cartel de bienvenida. Si Rin tenía que ser sincero, cuando se lo comentó al chico de ojos azules estaba seguro que le diría no, el haber recibido otra respuesta le hubiera sonado extraño, y ver ese cartel en sus manos le parecía increíble.

―Lo hiciste― Rin estaba emocionado ―Y dijiste que era estúpido, pero no me lo tenías que dar ahora lo tenías que tener abierto en el aeropuerto.

―Da igual― Haruka se encogió de hombros y Rin lo empujó con cierto cariño, mientras ambos seguían su camino.

Tuvieron suerte al llegar a la estación de trenes, en la cartelera el tren que tenían que tomar para ir a Iwatobi todavía no había partido, los dos chicos se apuraron a comprar los boletos y corriendo llegaron al anden indicado y subieron a tren, de lo contrario tendrían que quedarse esa noche en Tokyo, ya que ese era único tren que los llevaría a su ciudad natal. Un par de minutos más y sonó la última llamada para abordar el tren, los dos chicos se miraron y sonrieron, luego el tren se puso en marcha.

Haruka miraba como la ciudad iluminada pasaba por su ventana, sin animarse a hablar. Rin había estado contando todo lo que pasó durante el vuelo y porque el avión tardó casi dos horas en aterrizar, pero ahora estaba en silencio. Se habrá quedado dormido, pensó Haruka.

―Rin…― Lo llamó mientras miraba la ventana.

―¿Qué sucede Haru?― Al escuchar su voz el chico de cabellos oscuros se dio vuelta y sus miradas se encontraron. Pensó que había dicho su nombre en voz baja

―Lo que me dijiste antes de irte…― Haruka trataba de esquivar la mirada de Rin y miraba el vagón del tren, el paisaje que se mostraba en las ventanas de la hilera de asientos que estaba enfrente, la pantalla que avisaba cual sería la próxima parada con letras rojas brillantes y los pocos pasajeros que ocupaban ese vagón ―Dijiste que cuando volvieras yo te tendría que dar una respuesta― A medida que esas palabras comenzaban a tomar forma y sentido en la mente de los dos chicos las mejillas de Haruka comenzaron a teñirse de rosa muy tenue.

―Pensé que lo habías olvidado― Dijo con una sonrisa el pelirrojo.

―Mi respuesta es… Si, Rin― En ese momento Haruka sintió el calor y el cuerpo del otro chico, sintió como los fuertes brazos de Rin lo rodeaban y parecía que nunca lo dejarían ir.

―Eso me hace feliz.

―A mi también.

* * *

Gracias por leer y perdón por las faltas ortográficas, no pude tomarme el debido tiempo para revisarlo.

Gracias por invitarme al reto y espero haber estado a la altura.

Jane!


End file.
